Lilith Sternin
Lilith Sternin is a recurring character on NBC series Frasier. She is portrayed by Bebe Neuwirth. Character Lilith is the ex-wife of Dr. Frasier Crane, and the mother and primary caregiver of Frederick Crane. She appears on the sitcoms Cheers and Frasier. She is Jewish, and shares the name with a demon goddess. She has a mother, Betty Sternin, who appeared on Cheers, played by Marilyn Cooper. She also has a half-brother, named Blaine, played by Michael Keaton. A running gag is that she is a very cold person (Martin once calls her "Frosty the Snow-wife"), though when she gets emotional, it's usually in abundance. She also has very pale skin, which is also the subject of several jokes. People also make jokes describing her as a witch or demon (in season 2, Martin says the signs of Lilith's presence on an island are "the sea starting to churn and all the birds taking flight from the trees"). She is a strict mother and does not let Frederick do many things his friends enjoy (her reaction to him turning goth is never seen, though she didn't inform Frasier of it in advance when Frederick visited him). She first appears on Frasier to reunite with her ex-husband, hoping they can find love again. She appears in the second season by chance, and goes to Seattle to tell Frasier she is getting remarried. After her husband leaves her for a man, she is so desperate she ends up sleeping with Niles. She later returns to seek sperm from Frasier, hoping to mother a sibling for Frederick. However, they call it off. She later encounters a man on a plane (played by Brent Spiner), with whom a romance is implied. Her final appearance is the Frasier episode "Guns and Neuroses", where she says goodbye to Frasier. She also had a guest appearance on the show Wings, and appeared alongside Frasier. She was played by Bebe Neuwirth. Trivia *Although Frasier's name may have started elsewhere, it seems almost inconceivable that Lilith's surname isn't taken from Robert Sternin, the writing partner and husband of Prudence Fraser, both of whom were frequent scribes for comedy in the 80s and 90s. Episodes *"The Show Where Lilith Comes Back", (Season 1, episode 16, airing 3 February 1994) *"Adventures in Paradise, Part 1" (Season 2, episode 8, airing 15 November 1994) *"Adventures in Paradise, Part 2" (Season 2, episode 9, airing 22 November 1994) *"A Lilith Thanksgiving" (Season 4, episode 7, airing 26 November 1996) *"Room Service" (Season 5, episode 15, airing 3 March 1998) *"The Apparent Trap" (Season 7, episode 9, airing 18 November 1999) *"Cranes Go Caribbean" (Season 8, episode 24, airing 22 May 2001) *"Don Juan in Hell, Part 1" (Season 9, episode 1, airing 25 September 2001) *"Don Juan in Hell, Part 2" (Season 9, episode 2, airing 25 September 2001) *"Star Mitzvah" (Season 10, episode 6, airing 5 November 2002) *"Lilith Needs a Favor" (Season 10, episode 13, airing 4 February 2003) *"Guns 'N Neuroses" (Season 11, episode 9, airing 18 November 2003) Category:Characters Category:Cheers